Down-hole completion operations commonly require filter screens to restrain flow of sand and particulates existing in the well environment from entering pipe openings. In a common application, shunt tubes are utilized exterior of a base pipe to provide downhole fluid communication independent of flow through the base pipe.
As presently practiced, jumper tubes are provided at connections of the base pipe sections. Jumper tubes provide fluid connection of a shunt tube on a pipe section to a corresponding shunt tube attached to an adjoining pipe section. Jumper tubes are typically installed after connection of pipe sections.
Generally, for adjoining pipe sections, shunt tube ends are aligned when pipe sections are connected. The jumper tube is inserted between respective shunt tube ends. The jumper tube has a connector at each end comprising a telescoping tube section slideable on the jumper tube. Each telescoping tube section is extended to cover a corresponding shunt tube end. Sealing components, such as o-rings, are provided intermediate the telescoping connector sections and corresponding jumper tube sections, and intermediate the telescoping sections and corresponding shunt tube ends to provide a contained fluid flow path from a shunt tube through a jumper tube to the next corresponding shunt tube.
Traditionally, set screws are used to retain a telescoping tube section to a corresponding shunt tube end and to retain a telescoping tube end to a corresponding jumper tube. Exemplary jumper tube connectors utilizing set screws are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,267 to Setterberg, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,819 to Setterberg, Jr. In one known technology, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0220606, removable “snap-on clips” may be utilized to secure a jumper tube connector. In another known technology, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publications Nos. 2016/0356098 and 2017/0204682, which applications are incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in full below, various jumper tube attached fasteners, such as snap clips, and/or shunt tube attached fasteners, such as retention clips, are utilized to secure a jumper connector.
By another technology, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,562,402, which patent is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in full below, jumper tube connectors are secured by means of a retainer ring segment disposed on the interior of a shroud assembly utilized to protect the jumper tube connector assembly.
In a typical industry embodiment, the shunt tubes to be connected are not substantially round tubulars, but rather are more rectangular in shape. Accordingly, typically employed jumper tube connectors have a corresponding interior substantially rectangular geometry. Currently used jumper tube connectors have a generally uniform circumferential wall thickness, and based on dimensional limitations and other considerations, are generally exteriorly rectangular in shape. As would understood by one skilled in the art, the maximum internal fluid pressure such assemblies can withstand is effectively determined by the fluid seal provided by the o-rings. One limitation of such rectangularly shaped tubular configurations is that the “wide” side of the tubular is less geometrically pressure stable than the “narrow” side of the tubular. In certain high-pressure applications, the internal fluid pressure can actually deform the jumper connector along the “wide” sides of the tubular, and compromise the seal provided by the o-ring. It is often desired, however, to operate at fluid pressure levels above the effective limit of current jumper connector/o-ring arrangements.